


Day 116

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [116]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Missing Scene, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade arrives and helps John get Sherlock home...no videos this time 'round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 116

"Lestrade! About time, I texted you an hour ago..."

"Yeah, had to deal with complaints about some tall, curly haired bloke firing off shots...where is he, anyway?"

"Upstairs, I'll need some help getting him home."

"Why?"

"Long story, short version, we're on a case for 'Big Brother', dominatrix, CIA...you know, normal stuff, and Sherlock got himself drugged. He'll be fine, just has no use of his muscles or his voice, which sometimes is a blessing, but in this case, it makes it hard to get him in a cab by myself, he may look thin...but..."

"Never mind, let's get the arse home."

 

"Oh, John...you gotta let me take at least one photo...for the guys..."

"Absolutely not, Lestrade..."

Johhhhhnnnn...Lethhhtrade? Home???

"Up you get...damn, you weren't kidding!" Lestrade had taken his legs, John his upper half and they slowly made it down the stairs and into the waiting Panda.

"Seriously, Greg?"

"It's what I had, John." Lestrade couldn't completely hide the smirk.

"Yeah, right...thanks...I'm sure Mycroft will tell you this never happened later today..." Greg hopped in the driver's seat and patently ignored the two idiots in the backseat.

John looked down at Sherlock's face as he held him. "Damn, I'm sorry, love, I should've stayed. Just breathe, and I'll get you home. What did she do to you? Where's your..ah...right...went out the window with her...

"Jo---"

"Shhh...just rest, yeah?"

 

They got him into bed and Greg nodded at the finally asleep figure, "Is he okay, should we take him to A & E?"

"Nah, she's right, he'll just have a nasty hangover tomorrow, I'll keep an eye and ear on him."

"Right, let me know if you need anything...just one...?"

"No!" But, he had to stifle a grin. He pushed Lestrade out of the bedroom and offered him a beer since Lestrade was off-duty. John told him of their 'interesting meeting' at the Palace.

"Seriously, in a sheet? I bet Mycroft threw a tantrum and a half."

"Yeah, if Harry hadn't been there, I'm sure he would've threatened to cut him off from the family funds, but....yeah..."

"And she was completely starkers?"

"Except for the shoes, bright red stilletoes...I thought Sherlock was going to have a stroke when I walked in...she had straddled him..."

"No...way...I can imagine his face..."

"Yeah, I almost laughed til I saw the sheer panic on his face..."

"To top it off, this crew of men in black, seriously, they all wore black...American arseholes..."

"What would the CIA want with a dominatrix's phone?"

"Guessing she has more than just photos on it, maybe information, secrets... blackmail...who knows?"

"John! JOHHHHNNNN!"

"Shit, gotta go.."

"Match tomorrow night, first round on me?"

"Sure, if he's feeling better, sounds good."

"John!!! She was here..."


End file.
